1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of recognizing a user's dynamic organ gesture, and more particularly, to method and interface of recognizing a user's dynamic organ gesture and an electric-using apparatus using the interface.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As various multi-media systems are developed based upon image information, needs for technologies that understand information included in an image and apply the information to various fields increase. Particularly, much attention is on establishing an easier interface environment through recognition of a human's gesture such as a hand movement in an image.
However, in the related art, when background is complicated or a skin color region other than a hand exists, it is difficult to accurately recognize a hand.
A method of recognizing a hand gesture in the related art is briefly explained as follows. A learning based upon a Gaussian mixture model is conducted in a normalized RGB color space using a number of data sets. Using similarity to a model generated through the learning, a skin color image is detected in a frame image. Further, a hand movement image is generated using brightness difference between frame images. By applying the hand movement image to the detected skin color image, a hand likelihood image is generated. Using an integral image characteristic, a hand candidate region is detected from the hand likelihood image. Using a centric coordinate of the hand candidate region and an optical flow component, a hand gesture is finally judged.
The related art method as above has following problems. When a skin color region besides a hand region exists in an image, it is difficult to distinguish therebetween. Further, when something like a human's movement exists in a background, it is difficult to detect a hand movement. Further, many amounts of data sets are required, and, much time and effort are required to make a reliable model based upon the data sets. Further, the method is vulnerable to variation of an indoor lighting, and false detection of a hand movement frequently occurs due to noise of a camera that is used to take an image.
As described above, the related art method causes reduction of efficiency and reliability.